chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia Firelock-Reddan
Sofia Magdalena Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She's a type 2 vampire and is the youngest of octuplets. She's the daughter of Tomas and Tannith Reddan. Her additional ability is Koniokinesis. She is physically around 3 years old. Appearance Like all vampires, Sofia is stunningly beatiful. She has the usual pale toned skin, and she has inherited her mother's chocolate brown eye colouring. Her hair is currently a light brown, but it will become a natural fiery red. She will tend to wear dark edgy clothing, a lot of heavy jewelry and dark eye makeup. Personality She is highly rebellious and temperamental, passionate, fiery and often restless. These traits will increase as she grows. She is very similar to her sister Gracie, and as a result they get along very well. She loves doing anything she's been told not to. Whenever she'll argue with someone, she'll do so epically. Home Sofia lives with her family and coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. It is a large, beautiful building, built in traditional Japanese architecture, and was specifically created for them by her father after they defeated the Malus. It is defended from discovery using telepathy and illusion, and there are 5 floors. The first is a series of underground cells, where enemies and lawbreakers would be kept before being dealt with. The next 2 floors are state floors, containing a throne room, crown room and several soundproof meeting rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. These contain bedrooms, guestrooms, a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, nurseries, bathrooms, playrooms, ensuites, a cinema room, shower-rooms, a pool, libraries and a gym. The attic forms the final floor, spans the entire building and is often used by the wolf pack. The grounds span for miles. They contain Guardhomes, formal gardens, a courtyard and training ground, pools, sportsgrounds, woods, wilderness, lakes, streams, rivers, cliffs and a beach. Abilities Sofia has all of the abilities common to a type 2 vampire. These include enhanced speed, strength, agility, reflexes and senses, as well as the ability to sense the presence of other supernatural creatures. She has rapid healing and is immortal. She will develop rapidly through her childhood and adolescence. She also has her own unique ability of Koniokinesis. This is the ability to manipulate small particles such as dust, dirt and sand. She can transform into particles, becoming intangible and invisible. She can also do the same for others. She can reform from being vaporised, and can create dust and dirt whirlwinds and use dust to blind and cut enemies. Family *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Cate, Darcie, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Raven *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Cousins - Alessia, Tavis, Ethan, Harrison *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Sofia is a member of the Firelock Coven. In addition to the majority of her birth family, this coven also includes: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Stella, Danielle, Phoebe, Carina, Kyler, Vyasah, Caleb, Chase and Levi Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Sofia was the youngest of the octuplets to be born. She was also born after her cousins Ethan and Harrison, but before Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. This was a few days before the battle against Death, the Braşov Coven and the Children of the Moon. Strengths & Weaknesses Sofia has a powerful coven and family to back her, and a powerful ability to use. She will also be very fast and agile, and will have excellent senses. She'll also be skilled in tracking. However, she is not a natural fighter and will find it hard to learn to do so. She will sometimes be too rebellious and will ignore good advice, or do something she knows she shouldn't just because she's been told not to. She will also sometimes be too fiery and arguementative. Her age is also currently a vulnerability. Etymology Sofia is a Greek name which means "wisdom", ironic because she will not really show much of this. Her middle name, Madgalene, means "of Magdala" and also "tower"; this could mean that she can be a tower of strength. Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history, or her own fiery nature. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to her red hair, blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2